


heart shaped kisses

by floralorange



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lemon is babey, Lingerie, Shameless Smut, Teddy Bears, Valentine's Day, inspired by Lemon's savage x fenty valentines day photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralorange/pseuds/floralorange
Summary: But then she was feeling herself in her new red lingerie and her mind started to wander to how her girlfriend would react to it, one thing led to another, and now she’s almost soaked though her pretty panties from humping the giant teddy bear.She’s so worked up that she doesn’t hear Priyanka open the door to their apartment. Or their bedroom.“I can’t even believe you’re cheating on me with a bear!”
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Drag Race)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	heart shaped kisses

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Lemon's savage x fenty valentines day photoshoot 
> 
> i was going to wait until valentines day to post this but i wanted to get everyone in the ✨valentines day spirit✨
> 
> also come say hi on tumblr @floral0range :D

Lemon whines, unable to help herself. The large stuffed bear she’s straddling just feels 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 against her aching core. It started innocent enough, snuggling the pink teddy while she was waiting for Priyanka to get home so they could celebrate Valentines Day. But then she was feeling herself in her new red lingerie and her mind started to wander to how her girlfriend would react to it, one thing led to another, and now she’s almost soaked though her pretty panties from humping the giant teddy bear. 

She’s so worked up that she doesn’t hear Priyanka open the door to their apartment. Or their bedroom. 

“I can’t even believe you’re cheating on me with a bear!” Lemon, who was not expecting that, screams and almost falls off the bed. She makes eye contact with her girlfriend and both of them burst out laughing at the smaller girl’s startled reaction. “Jesus, Lem!”

“I’m sorry! You scared me!” she pouts cutely. 

“You didn’t hear me come in?”

“No, I-I was busy,” she answers, her cheeks turning pink. 

“Well, clearly,” she says before smirking, “you looked like you were enjoying yourself, sounded like it too.” Lemon feels her cheeks flush even more, she didn’t know she was being loud. She forms her lips into an exaggerated pout, her hazel eyes locked with Priyanka’s brown ones. The taller woman leans in to kiss her on the forehead, whispering a barely audible, “well don’t let me stop you.” 

“You want to watch?” 

“If that’s okay with you Lem Lem?”

“Pri, yeah,” she breathes, the cute nickname her girlfriend used sending butterflies to her tummy. 

“Then keep going princess” she says, sitting down next to Lemon on the bed. She starts to move her hips against the stuffed animal once again, biting her lip as she does so. She loves the way her girlfriend is looking at her, like she wants to devour her. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬, and grinding on the teddy feels really good. “Did you get all dolled up for me? You look so pretty, my beautiful girl,” Priyanka encourages, her voice much lower than it was minutes ago. Lemon can’t help but let out a strangled moan at the praise. She wants Priyanka to touch her, needs it. Her pastel pink hair is getting caught in her lipgloss but she doesn’t care, not when her girlfriend pulling off her work clothes, left only in a black bra and panties. She shamelessly stares at Priyanka, drinking in the sight of her almost naked form. Soon, the brunette is moving closer to tell her exactly what will get her so worked up. “I’m so lucky that you’re all mine, my baby doll.”

“Priii,” she whines, “𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴, need you to touch me.”

“Is that what you need?” The brunette asks. She runs her fingers over the clasps on Lemon’s corset top and the smaller girl helps to pull it off. She groans when the brunette’s fingers go to her now bare breasts to toy with her nipples.

“Please,” she whines again.

“Alright princess, come sit in my lap, can you do that for me?” She nods jerkily in response and quickly scrambles off the bear but Priyanka stops her before she can climb into her lap. “You are so fucking pretty.” She bites her bottom lip at the praise and allows the taller girl pull off the red satin gloves she wore. Standing there in only red lace panties and thigh-high red fishnets attached to garters that sit at her waist. She blushes at Priyanka’s expression. “C’mere baby.” Lemon practically jumps into the other woman’s outstretched arms and into her lap, straddling her thigh. Priyanka starts to pepper her neck with kisses and her hands travel up and then down Lemon’s soft stomach, eventually to her hips, encouraging the smaller girl to rock her hips against her thigh. “Jesus, Lem, you’re dripping.”

“Pri Pri, feels good,” she mumbles, her eyes half closed. The brunette leaves a trail of kisses across her jaw, then eventually to her lips. Lemon moans softly and she threads her fingers through Priyanka’s deep brown waves, pulling her impossibly closer as they kiss. 

Soon enough, Lemon becomes impatient. She places her hand over Priyanka’s hand that is resting on her hip, and guides it into her red panties. Her mouth opens in a silent moan and her eyes fall shut as the other woman’s long fingers touch her slick folds. “Lemmy, you look so pretty, so perfect for me,” she encourages. Her fingers press against the smaller girl’s clit and she can’t help but cry out in pleasure. Her hips buck against Priyanka’s hand and 𝘰𝘩- she’s already close.

“All for you Pri, fuck,” she babbles when two of Priyanka’s fingers slip inside her, filling her up. The other woman’s mouth returns to her neck, kissing and sucking gently. Lemon squeaks at the sensation, her body pitching forwards as her orgasam hits her, hard. 

“Come back to me Lemmy, I’ve got you,” Lemon hears once she’s come down from her high. She looks up at her girlfriend with a stupid grin on her face which Priyanka returns. “Happy Valentines Day, my love.” 

Giggling, she hides her face in the brunette’s neck. “Happy Valentines Day.” She can tell the other woman is aroused (and she loves the fact that she’s the reason why) so she shifts her position, moving on shaky legs to kneel on the floor, nuzzling against Priyanka’s soft thighs. “You are so hot Pri Pri, jesus.” She pulls off her girlfriend’s panties while the brunette shimmies out of her bra, it’s not 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 but Lemon thinks it’s cute. She peppers kisses up Priyanka’s thigh and when the other woman threads her fingers through her pastel hair, guiding Lemon’s mouth to her soaking cunt, the pink-haired girl can’t help but groan. The vibrations cause Priyanka to buck her hips and Lemon looks up to see that her eyes are shut and her mouth is open in a silent moan. She looks so fucking pretty.

“Fuck, Lem. You’re doing so good, such a good girl. The brunette’s breath hitches once Lemon’s tongue starts kitten licking her clit. She licks Priyanka’s dripping folds, the taste making her moan. “Fuck, princess.” Her grip on Lemon’s hair tightens and it causes the smaller girl to moan once again. Priyanka’s hips jerk forward so she sucks on the brunette’s clit softly, loving the way it causes her girlfriend’s thighs to shake with pleasure. Soon enough, Priyanka’s coming, 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺. 

She pulls Lemon up for a kiss after the pink-haired girl helped to work her through her orgasam. “You are 𝘯𝘰𝘵 quiet,” she mumbles. Priyanka shakes her head in amusement at the other girl’s observations and pulls her into her lap again. 

“Says you!”

Before Lemon can come up with a comeback for that, she can’t help but yawn. Wow, yeah, she’s tired. “M’sleepy,” she mumbles, giving Priyanka her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Alright, it’s bedtime.” 

“Only if we can snuggle,” she pouts. 

Priyanka tucks some stray hair behind Lemon’s ear and kisses her on the forehead. Lemon’s heart feels like it’s going to explode with the amount of adoration she has for her. “Of course, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you leave kudos you get a heart shaped lollipop from me <33 happy valentines day


End file.
